


The Greed of the Luthor "Lena Luthor"

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: She is the one and only one.





	The Greed of the Luthor "Lena Luthor"

Lillian shoots Lena and falls down. Everything happened so fast. Kara try to stop the bullet but its too late.  
"See, you cant even do something for her. I thought she was your friend."  
Lillian become evil and supergirl feel numb. She imediately get Lena to the hospital. Alex and her crew went into the scene and arrested Lillian.  
"Lena will hate your sister."  
"Too late, Mrs. Luthor, Lena is a special person than you. Supergirl will do her best for her. And you, you will stay long with Lex."  
This is the very hard times to Kara. Lena is very critical, as they came in the emergency room, she still felt guilty.  
Seeing her bestfriend in that situation she feels pain. She cant do anything to turn back time.  
The doctor stopped her outside the room.  
Later Alex came there too.  
Supergirl change to Kara person and she is very emotional.  
"Alex..."  
Alex hugged her tight.  
"Its okay Kara, everything will be fine."  
"Its my fault Alex. I let her killed. I promised to protect her, i promise that i'll do anything for her. I will never forgive myself."  
"Kara. I know what you feel right now. Dont blame yourself. Lena will be fine. Trust me, remember, shes the Project Venus so she is strong."  
Then after an hour, the doctor came out with a bad news.  
"Im very sorry ladies, Ms. Luthor lost a lot of blood. We need a blood to save her."  
"I will bring Lauren her."  
Kara is not too late to help her love of her life.  
Two days passed by and Lena is still on bed. The doctor said she is alright now.  
"Why she is still sleeping Alex,?"  
"Kara, she will wake up, just wait okay."  
"How was Lillian?"  
"Shes in jail now. And Luke is on the childrens care. Were waiting Lena for his custody."  
"Lena's custody?"  
"Yes. And i think you and her will shared Luke for good."  
And Lena starts to moved.  
"What happened?"  
Lena wake up and see Alex and Kara beneath her bed.  
"What happened?"  
"You are fine right now. Im sorry about your mother."  
"My mother? Why what happened to her?"  
Lena dont really remember what happened.  
"I arrested your mother she wants to kill you. But dont worry you are safe right now."  
Alex explained her.  
Kara hold Lena's hand and give her a smile.  
"Im sorry, i promise that i will not let anyone hurt you again."  
"Who are you, again?"  
"Im Kara, remember....."  
"Kara just let her rest for now."  
"Hey, i need to go home right now."  
Lena try to stand.  
But the Danvers dont let her.  
At the DEO.  
Kara and Alex talked about Lena.  
"Why is she like that? Forgeting things? Impossible, theres no sign of hitting on the head or else. Why did she forget us?"  
Kara is really nervous, because she think that was the projects plan.  
"Well give her time. Kara. Dont worry, we help you figure out."  
Lena escape from the hospital and she is everywhere.  
She looks terrible and James saw her across the street.  
"Lena, hey, what happened to you."  
"Who are you?"  
"Its Jimmy Olsen. I'll call Kara. Just wait."  
After a while, Kara went to Catco and bring Lena clothes to change.  
"I saw her really bad situation Kara. What happened, why she dont remember me?"  
"She dont remember me either. I dont know James, I think theres something on the bullet."  
"Did she meet Lauren yet?"  
"No, Lauren is not in shape to meet her daughter Alex is taking care of her."  
"Kara, this is a really big problem."  
"No James, i will let her remember anything."  
No one knows what happened to Lena. But Kara will never give up.  
They stayed at Kara's apartment with Luke. Eliza is also there to make sure everything is fine. And Alex, try to speak to Lauren.  
At the DEO.  
"Hi Ms. Abbey. Its Alex Kara's sister. Im her to talk,"  
"Did you know what happened to my baby?"  
"Yes i think, yeah, i know where she is."  
"She?"  
Alex witness Lauren first smile.  
"Yes, and she is beautiful and a good person. And if you will help me. We are going to meet her, is that okay?"  
"Sure, what is she look like?"  
"She looks like you Ms. Abbey. And she is also a strong woman. Like you. Now i want you to relax and behave, i promise you. I'll bring you to her."

Alex plan is to arranged diner to Lena and Lauren. Eliza cook diner to the family.  
For Kara this is a crucial moment she dont know what ls on Lena's mind. She is hoping that things will come on her way.  
Later that moment Alex came with Lauren, while she is excited to see her daughter, Alex is nervous for whats gonna happened.

And all was seated and waiting for Lena's reaction. Lauren seated beside Lena but she looks like she dont know what is happening.  
"Your so kind to me. Thank you."  
Kara smiled.  
"This is for you Lena. I know this is very difficult for you to remember anything. But i will make you a new and good memories. I promise."  
"I think we should eat now. Im really starving."  
Alex cant help it.

After the diner, Lauren talk to Alex to ask if where is her baby.  
"As promise, you are going to meet your precious daughter."  
Alex bring her on Lena side again.  
Lena is sitting with Luke and Kara.  
"Lena someone wants to talked with you."  
Lauren smiled, Kara and Luke give them privacy to talked.  
Alex introduce her to Lena.  
"Lauren, this is Lena. She is your daughter. Lena this is Lauren Abbey, your real mother."  
Lauren hugged her.  
"Oh your so grown up now. Im sorry i let you with the Luthors but i think its not over....."  
Alex give them space too and went to Kara.  
"What do you think?"  
"Alex, thank you. This is very much."  
"I'll do anything for you. I know how much you love Lena. And i know you want her to be a happy. If she cant remember you, you can have a chance to start over again. But this time no more secrets, you have to tell her that you are supergirl."  
"Do you think its a good idea?"  
"Yes. Nothings change Kara just let her know more of you."  
Back to Lauren and Lena.  
"Ive been waiting this for so long. They thought i was crazy because thay thought it was all my imagination that i have a baby. But now look, here you are. Im sorry i let grow with the Luthors. I know how much pain you felt but i promise i will not go anywhere."  
"Luthor, Im Lena Luthor....."  
Lena remembering something. Her past, the day when she first came to the Luthors Mansion. She remember Lex, of how she loved by him, her father that always give what she wants. And Lillian, where she is earning Lillian's attention to everything. She also remember Kara, the smile of Kara and Supergirl.  
Lena can remember now. And she is facing to the missing piece. Her real mother.  
Kara and Alex sees Lauren and Lena hugged each other.  
"See, i told you, this is good idea. Now that i do mine, its time for you to move. Remember, no more secrets."  
"Okay, ill try."

After Alex return Lauren to the DEO. Its time for Kara and Lena to talk.  
"Hi, how are you? Ms. Luthor?"  
"Ms. Luthor? Call me Lena."  
"So..... you remember me now?"  
"Quiet a bit, thank you for everything. Kara. This is so much for me."  
"Thats a great news but i want to tell you something. Since you can now remember me, i want to tell you that i am supergirl."  
Lena laugh a bit.  
"I know your her."  
"Your not mad at me?"  
"Why? Why would i be mad to someone i loved? Kara, im very thankful you didnt give up. And i want to start mylife with you."

 

The end


End file.
